Velma Dinkley
Velma Dinkley is a character from the Scooby-Doo series. She originally met Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Owl, and Gopher in the first (and, for so far, only) episode of The New Winnie the Pooh Movies entitled The Pooh Mysteries (which featured the Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! pilot episode What a Night for a Knight). Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins will truly explain how Pooh and his friends first met Scooby-Doo and the gang. Trivia *Velma will bond really well with May's brother, Max since they are both smart and member of a gang and the two will form a brother and sister relationship. *Velma, Scooby-Doo, and the gang reunited with Pooh and his friends and met Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Tennessee Tuxedo, and Chumley in ''Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''. *Velma will meet Ronald McDonald and the gang in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Velma will meet TIno and his friends again in ''Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''. *Velma will meet Ash Ketchum and the gang again in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Ronald McDonald crossover film in Ronald McDonald's Adventures of Space Jam. *Velma, along with Daphne and Fred, made her first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film with Scooby-Doo and Shaggy in Winnie the Pooh Says Hocus Pocus. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Pooh and the gang again in the Pooh's Adventures Chronicles, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Cinderella'', Pooh's Adventures of Escape to Witch Mountain, Pooh's Adventures of Avatar, Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders, Pooh's Adventures of Return from Witch Mountain, Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (along with its sequels), ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Danny Phantom'', Winnie the Pooh Shouts Help! I'm a Fish, Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns and Winnie the Pooh in Mickey's Boo-to-You Halloween Parade. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, and Genie in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again and meet Zazu in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! Curse of the Lake Monster. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang will see Littlefoot and the gang again in Littlefoot's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Black Cauldron. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang will join Littlefoot and the gang in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Nightmare Before Christmas, Littlefoot's Adventures of Beetlejuice, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy: Yuletide and Red Tide, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven, Littlefoot's Adventures of Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home, Littlefoot's Adventures of Ghostbusters II, Littlefoot's Adventures of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, Littlefoot Meets The Swan Princess, Littlefoot and The Return of Jafar, Littlefoot's Adventures of Dinosaur, and more. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang will reunite with SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star and meet Bloom and her friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island''. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang make their first appearence in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Epic Mickey. They appear once again, asking Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae's help to find a real haunted house in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures on Zombie Island. *Velma, Scooby-Doo and the gang will meet Franklin the Turtle and his friends in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island. Gallery Velma Dinkley (Live-action version).png|Velma Dinkley (Live-action version) Velma (LEGO).jpg|Velma Dinkley (LEGO) 75ed396120f6c9547e28c7fee6733ba1--velma-dinkley-scooby-doo.jpg|Velma Dinkley (A Pup Named Scooby-Doo) velma.png|Velma Dinkley (SCOOB!) velma_dinkley_transformer_by_knickx_ddjh348-fullview.jpg Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Pure of Heart Category:Hanna-Barbera characters Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Tritagonist Category:Females Category:Sarcastic characters Category:Intelligent characters Category:Hiccup's Adventures Honorary Members‎ Category:Singing characters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Crash's adventure allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101 Team Members Category:Detectives Category:Genius Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologically related to the villain Category:In love heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Feminists Category:Tomboys Category:Sisters Category:Good vs. Good Category:Lead Females Category:The Messiah Category:Famous Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Animal Kindness Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Rescuers Category:Adventurers Category:Nature Lovers Category:Outright Heroes Category:Child Nurturer Category:Successful Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Supporters Category:LEGO Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tintin's Adventures Team Category:Scooby-Doo characters Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Athletic Heroes Category:A Character who is afraid of ghost Category:Characters voiced by Kate Micucci Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Sherman and Penny's Adventures Allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Singing Heroines Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:TotalDramaFan3452's Team Members Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Warner Bros. Animation characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Characters who have glasses Category:Brown Haired Characters